Here We Go Again
by Secret Mayhem
Summary: A short-ish story about Bellatrix and Rodolphus's relationship. Based off different songs from different genres. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this story, so possible rewriteing and expansion on ideas that keep popping up!
1. Animal

**A/N**

**"Animal" Neon Trees, off of the album "Habits". Bellatrix and Rodolphus's first kiss.**

**I don't own Harry Potter but if I did, I would write so many more sequels, and have one focus on this pairing. **

**Enjoy!**

He had seen her; at Platform 9 3/4, standing with her family. He hadn't seen her face, because it had been hidden by a midnight black cloak. He did wonder if she had changed since their fifth year. He watched as she let her little sister, Narcissa, hold her hand as they boarded the train, which snapped him out of his trance. He boarded quickly, for his family was not there to wave him off, for they were in France, and cut his vacation time short when he received his O.W.L's. He had done excellent of course.

As he walked, searching for Bellatrix, he noticed a lot of students populated the train. It must be the muggle's magic gene's waking up throught London. Pausing to let a couple of misbehaving third years know that Griffyndor had just lost ten points for almost setting him(a prefect) on fire. He took a step but bumped into someone. He was about to make another house lose more points when he noticed who was glaring at him.

It was none other then his target; Bellatrix Black. Her hood was down, and he could see her hair had gotten even more curlier then the year before. Her skin was a pale white, and looked like it hadn't seen the sun all summer.

"Better watch where you're going, Lestrange, or I may have to deduct some house points from Slytherin." she winked then slide open a cabin door and went in. He was dumbstruck for a moment, then followed in pursuit. He walked in just as her trunk was about to fall on her. He rushed over and stood behind her, pushing it onto the shelf, and his hand /accidentally/ grazing her waist. She twisted around.

"What would I do without you Lestrange?" she smirked and sat on the bench opposite her trunk. He moved over to sit on the same bench but on the otherside.

"I don't know, Black, you would probably starve." he smiled a knowing smile as her fingers played with the hem of his pants, for his legs had been across her lap, but he shifted away as he said that. She began to pout.

"But, Lestrange, its cold over here now! Come back here and keep me warm!" she pouted. He leaned towards her, and her eyes glittered with mischevious glee as she leaned in. Just as they were about to kiss, the door banged open and the two leaped apart pretending to be interested in something else. It was Avery, and Rookwood. They were both Rodolphus's best friends, but they walked in whenever they felt like it. They began chatting about Quidditch, but throught the whole ride Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange caught eachothers eye, and smiled a knowing smile.

**AFTER DINNER**

Rodoophus was patrolling the corridors, a prefect's duty after curfew. He hadn't gotten another chance to be alone with Bellatrix, but was hoping they might cross paths tonight.

His wish was about to come true.

As he rounded the corner he walked almost straight into Bellatrix. He noticed how close they were and suddenly knew it was now or never. He tilted his head down, and slowly closed his eyes. He felt his lips touch hers and it was the most amazing feeling in the world.

From that day on, Rodolphus Lestrange knew he wanted to marry Bellatrix Black.

From that day on, Bellatrix Black knew she wanted to marry Rodolphus Lestrange.


	2. Crazy Girl

**A/N**

**When Rodolphus joins the Death Eaters, Bellatrix is driven mad by him talking about how great his 'Lord' is. Will Bellatrix snap under the pressure?**

**I sort of get distracted easily but I'm trying to update like every four days.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I wish I did.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You have to hear the things the Dark Lord talks about, Bellatrix. It's very inspirational, and it keeps the pureblood dream alive. The world he talks about, it's a dream place for people like us!" Rodolphus carried on, singing the praises of his 'Dark Lord' during dinner. Bellatrxi had gotten fed up with this. Of course she knew mudbloods and half-bloods were no comparison to pureblood wizards, but she had a feeling that this 'Lord' was completely bonkers. If her husband didn't stop talking about him soon, she had a feeling she would soon <em>Cru<em>-_, NO, Bellatrix,_ she reprimanded herself. _You will not use dark magic on your __**own**__ husband, for Merlin's sake! _She felt her hand creeping towards her wand. She stopped and took a deep breath.

"Rodolphus, darling, I think I'll turn in for the night." That was when Bellatrix felt something crack. She didn't lower her gaze like her mother had taught her to do while speaking to her husband. Instead, she met his gaze, daring Rodolphus to tell her to show _him_ some respect.

"I was about to say, my love, that you should join the Death Eaters!" He grinned like an idiot, and she felt the break spread. She was even closer to screaming. "I told him," Rodolphus continued, not noticing his wife's emotional state. "That you show the greatest talent, interest, and respect for the Dark Arts, and your beauty would not make the Ministry suspect you! You would be making history as the world's first female Death Eater!" He smiled awaiting her response.

The break finally split Bellatrix apart. She felt a mix of emotions bubble up. Rage was first, the urge to _Crucio_ her husband till he begged for mercy. Hate for this 'Dark Lord' to make her husband fall all over himself, for the 'Cause'. Pride, for her husband's loving description of her. Shock finally registering, her husband had the audacity to suggest to her that she join his idiotic cult. And finally, Fear of the 'Dark Lord'.

Bellatrix Lestrange had never cried as a child, but now she felt like she was going to. Her emotions had been washed over by an overwhelming fear. She was scared of this Dark Lord, who had changed her loving husband into some crazy cult worshiper. She was scared of the same thing happening to her. There was no more courage, a hidden Gryffindor trait that the sorting hat had pointed out to her. Everything she knew had flipped upside down, and she felt fine with it.

She would make sure that the 'Dark Lord' would wish he had never invited Bellatrix Lestrange to join his cult. She would tear the cult to pieces and live to tell the tale.

"Why of course Roddy, I would love to be a Death Eater." She tried to smile but it came out as a feral snarl. The urge to maniacally laugh appeared. She would make sure that the Dark Lord would pay for everything. Rodolphus was pleased with his wife's response, but had a nagging feeling. He brushed it away.

Insanity had a new name.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **

**I wanted Rodolphus to become a Death Eater before Bellatrix, and have Bellatrix hate it. And I wanted her to go insane at somepoint, so I guess now is the time.**


	3. Lonely Enough

**SUPER LONG CHAPTER AHEAD!**

**Has flashbacks of stuff I wanted to include, but couldn't write a backstory for. Anyways, surprised chapter planned so it can lead into planned sequel!**

**Anyways, I don't own Harry Potter, but I really wish I did**

**.**

* * *

><p>Bellatrix sat in the drawing room. It was April 6th, 1998. She was staring out the large window that overlooked the Malfoy garden. The other Death Eaters were out on a mission, that Bellatrix had been held back from because she had lost the prophecy a year ago. Rodolphus had been gone for the past three weeks, on a secret mission for the Dark Lord. She missed him terribly. She had asked the Dark Lord to let her contact him, but he refused, saying it would jeopardize the mission.<p>

"My Lord, have you heard from Rodolphus yet?"

"No, you need not worry about him, he's a big boy, who doesn't need a doting mother." Voldemort snarled, "Back in line, Bella."

"Bella?" Narcissa whispered from the drawing room's door. "I think it's time to go to bed. It won't be tonight." Narcissa's blonde hair was down, and she was in a nightgown.

"A few more hours Cissy." Bellatrix said, staring out the window, her legs curled up under her. "I don't feel like sleeping yet." Narcissa nodded, stepping out. Bellatrix heard Narcissa's footsteps go up the stairs and a door creak open, and then shut.

Bellatrix stared out the window, contemplating her and Rodolphus's marriage. She remembered when she had first met him in first year, and his arrogance had made him hate her.

_Flashback_

Eleven year old Bellatrix Black stepped onto the train, walking until she found an empty cabin. Her dark brown hair curled until the middle of her back. Her father had put her trunk away on the storage compartment, so she sat in a corner. Two Gryffindor's came into the cabin and sat across from her. They were only a year older. A young boy came in the room, about Bellatrix's age, his dark hair was tousled, and his brown eyes were soft and round, but gleamed with intelligence. He sat down next to Bellatrix and the train started to move.

"I'm Arthur Weasley." The older boy had ginger hair and green eyes. He grinned. "Hope to see you two in Gryffindor!"

"Unlikely." Bellatrix snarled under her breath.

"I come from a line of pureblood Slytherin's. I'm going to be in Slytherin no matter what." The boy next to her said smugly.

"C'mon Molly, let's go find another cabin." Arthur said standing up and opening the door, and leaving with the other girl. The boy jumped seats to sit across from Bellatrix. He smiled arrogantly at her.

"Rodolphus Lestrange" He said extending his hand to her.

"Bellatrix Black." She said, extending her hand. He kissed her hand, and she rolled her eyes, extracting her hand out of his.

"I've heard of the Black's. Aren't you pureblood Slytherin's too?"

"Yes, but I don't flaunt it around blood traitors." She snapped, leaning against the wall. The boy had gone silent.

_End Flash Back_

Bellatrix smiled at the memory, Rodolphus had been trying to get her attention since then, but he appeared to give up in their sixth year, and she had caught him snogging a Ravenclaw, only a few weeks after he had kissed her. She had hexed the girl, and stormed off. Rodolphus had tried winning her attention throughout sixth year and finally succeeded, by making her mad.

_ Flashback_

Bellatrix Black straddled the broom, hovering above the Quidditch pitch. She was looking for the golden snitch, wearing green and silver robes, her dark hair reached the small of her back.

"AND LESTRANGE IS GOING TO THROW THE QUAFFLE AND WEASLEY'S CAUGHT THE QUAFFLE, NO POINTS FOR SLYTHERIN THIS TIME." Before she knew it she was streaking down from the sky towards the referee. "And here comes the Slytherin team captain, Bellatrix Black, seeker, could she have spotted the snitch? No she's pulling up and talking to the referee and it looks like we've got a time out!" Bellatrix shot towards the middle of the pitch, to Rodolphus who was sitting there smugly.

"What the hell are you doing out there Lestrange?" She yelled at him, floating up in the air. "You're losing us the game! I picked you this year because you showed great promise as a chaser, but now I don't think so!"

"Maybe, it's a communication effort on the team?" He asked smirking at her. "Or maybe it's the captain's fault!" His dark eye's burned with rage.

"We are not talking about this on the pitch! Just aim and throw the Quaffle! Don't you want Slytherin to win the cup this year?" Bellatrix snarled twisting her broom away.

"I'll help win this game if you meet me out here tonight." He said calmly.

"Fine!" Bellatrix yelled then motioned to the referee that the time out was over.

Slytherin won that year, but Bellatrix still had to sneak out and meet Rodolphus. She slipped out the door, and down to the pitch. She sat in the bleachers, watching a figure zoom around the pitch, brake, reverse, and dive. It passed by her then braked, and stopped.

"You gonna hope on Bellatrix?" Rodolphus asked.

"No!" Bellatrix snarled.

"C'mon Black, it's just a broom ride!" Rodolphus grinned at her. He swooped towards her, hovering right next to her. She sighed and stood up taking his hand and he helped her on. He put his arms around her placing his hands on top of hers. She could feel his breath on her ear. They swooped around the grounds, over the forbidden forest, the game keeper's hut, Gryffindor and Ravenclaws' towers, the astronomy tower, and the headmaster's tower. They were hovering by the lake when Rodolphus braked. Bellatrix turned around, and Rodolphus pressed his lips into hers. The broom pitched down, and Bellatrix broke away with a shriek. Rodolphus flew towards the Quidditch pitch, stopping at the bleachers. Bellatrix hopped off, and Rodolphus did too. They walked back to the castle, and when they were going to go in, Bellatrix wrapped her arms around his neck, and they kissed, just as the door slammed open. Transfiguration professor, McGonagall, stood in the lights.

"Forty points from Slytherin each!" Bellatrix groaned under her breath as they were escorted back to their separate dormitories.

_End flashback_

Bellatrix grimaced at the memory, but still smiled. Rodolphus had written and asked her parents for permission to marry her, and proposed a few weeks later, on their last day of sixth year.

_Flashback_

Bellatrix was sitting at the breakfast table, chatting idly with her friends. Rodolphus stood up from his place next to her, placing a kiss on her cheek before striding up to the teacher's table. Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and tapped his goblet. "Slytherin sixth year, Rodolphus Lestrange, has something to say."

"Bellatrix, will you come here?" Bellatrix felt Narcissia push her up and she stumbled forwards. It was no secret that Bellatrix and Rodolphus were together. Rodolphus intertwined his fingers with Bellatrix's. He go down on one knee. "Bellatrix Black, I know that we've only been together for awhile, but I've been in love with you since our first ride to Hogwarts." Bellatrix was blushing furiously, aware of what was going to happen next. "So, Bellatrix will you marry me?" Rodolphus said producing a ring box, and offering her a ring. She nodded and choked out a yes and he placed it on her finger. Narcissa squealed and Rodolphus stood up, as Bellatrix wrapped her arms around his neck and he twirled her around, his hands on her waist.

_End flashback_

Bellatrix had tears in her eyes and she closed them a pop resounded through the room. She opened her eyes and stood up, seeing Rodolphus standing in front of her. "Bellatrix?" He asked, as she flung her arms around his neck. He felt hot tears against his neck, and he stroked her hair. "Shh… You're okay." She pulled away, realizing this was the first physical contact she had with Rodolphus in years. He wiped away her tears from her face, his other arm was wrapped around her waist. She kissed him, and then rested her head on his chest.

"I missed you." She said softly intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I missed you too." He said softly kissing the top of her head. "I love you." He had whispered that to her every night after she fell asleep, even across the corridor in Azkaban.

"I-I-I love you too." She whispered. It had been almost seventeen years since she said those words.

Narcissia pulled away from the door, letting the couple be alone. She smiled to herself. Her sister was happy again.

For the first time in seventeen years, Bellatrix Lestrange was whole again.


	4. Iridescent

**A/N**

**Okay bonus chapter, because I couldn't stand Bellatrix being truly dead.**

**And it has the teaser for the sequel! **

**Don't own Harry Potter! Still wish I did though!**

* * *

><p>Rodolphus heard Voldemort shriek as Bellatrix fell, her insane glimmer fading from her eyes. He sprinted across the hall as Harry Potter unveiled himself, and began to taunt Voldemort. He crouched by Bellatrix's form, holding her tightly. He whispered "Bellatrix, no please don't be dead. You're my fighter, Bellatrix, please come back." He whispered staring into her dark eyes. He placed his fingers at her jugular and felt for a pulse. There was a faint <em>thump<em>. He placed a kiss on her lips, and the thump became steadier.

"Rodolphus?" Her eyes flickered.

"Bellatrix. You're alive." He said, relief flooding through him.

"Of course I'm alive. Do you think I would die on you?" She said smugly.

"No." He whispered, helping her up. "We have to get away from here." A scream split through the great hall as the Dark Lord fell for the final time. Bellatrix grinned.

"Always wanted to see that happen." She smiled, grabbing Rodolphus's hand, and sneaking out of the great hall. They walked together until they were deep inside the forbidden forest. She turned to face him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist, and kissed her. They broke apart.

"Where are we going to go?" Rodolphus asked.

"The United States is a good place to start. Let's try Las Vegas, a bunch of wizard's won't make a difference." She smiled holding his hand, and turning on the spot.

They apparated in a living room. Bellatrix started down the stairs her wand drawn. A young girl, about thirteen, with long dark brown curls, dark eyes, and milky white skin, was crouched by some bookshelves.

"Who are you?"


End file.
